


Surprise Date

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an Avenger and Steve met Jean when the X-Men collaborates with Avengers. He sets Jean up with you.





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were in the kitchen in the Avengers tower. You had just woken up not long ago, you didn’t have to train today so you decided to sleep in a little. You never went into the field, you worked behind the scenes, but you still trained just in case.

Recently the Avengers and the X-Men had to work on a mission together. You didn’t get the chance to meet the X-Men since you were back at the tower. You wished you could’ve met them.

Steve walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. You looked at him, you raised an eyebrow but you couldn’t help but smile. “Someone’s happy.” He went to grab a bottle of water. He kept looking over at you, when you caught him looking at you again you sighed. “Alright what’s going on?”

“What there’s nothing-” He cut himself off when he saw the look you were giving him. “Okay so you know when we worked with the X-Men? Well there’s this one X-Men that I think you would like. You have a date with her tomorrow.” 

When he said that you happened to be drinking some water, you started coughing. Steve was about to walk over to you to make sure you were alright but you held up your hand to stop him.

“A date?! Tomorrow?!” You looked at him with wide eyes. “Steve!”

“What’s with all the yelling?” Clint asked as he and Natasha walk into the kitchen.

Natasha looked at you then at Steve. A knowing smirk formed on her lips. “He told you didn’t he?” 

“You knew?!” Honestly you weren’t surprised that she knew.

“Of course I knew.” She placed a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry I’ll help you pick out something to wear for your date.”

“I don’t even know her name!” You looked back at Steve.

“Her name is Jean.”

xxxxx

As soon as you woke up the next morning your nerves were all over the place. A few hours before Jean was supposed to arrive at the tower Natasha came to your room to help you pick something to wear for your date.

Once you were dressed and ready you looked at yourself in the mirror. Natasha came up behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder, she gave you a smile. “Don’t be nervous, (Y/N).”

“I can’t help it.” You took a deep breath.

Natasha’s phone went off letting her know that she got a text. The text was from Steve telling her that everything was set up for your date. 

There was a room in the tower that had an amazing view of the city so Steve and the others set up a table while Steve made food for you and Jean.

Natasha told you that it was time. She took you to the room and stood next to you while you waited for Steve to bring Jean to the room. When the elevator doors opened and Steve walked in with Jean you couldn’t help but gasp. She’s beautiful.

Jean walked over to you. You couldn’t help but blush as she smiled at you. “You must be (Y/N).”

You nodded. “And you must be Jean.” You were just in awe. 

Then you remembered about the food, you went over to her chair and pulled it out for her. She blushed at the gesture. “Thank you.” Once she sat down you pushed the chair towards the table.

When you sat down in your chair Steve and Natasha brought over the food. You both thanked them before they left the room. What you didn’t see was that they both had knowing smiles on their faces.

As you two ate you both got to know each other, you talked about the things you like, what you liked to do during your free time and about your jobs. Your heart kept skipping a beat every time Jean smiled or laughed, her heart was doing the same thing every time you laughed or smiled.

When the date was over you went with her down to the main floor. You wanted to see her again, there was just something about her and you could already feel yourself falling for her.

“Jean?” You nervously ran a hand through your hair. “Would you like to go on another date with me? Only if you want-”

Jean cut you off by placing a kiss on your cheek which caused your cheeks to heat up. “I’d liked that.” She smiled.


End file.
